


Disney World (Almost)

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [41]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "disney godthat’s not really something you should be proud ofpeggywhateverrr"*The Squad is finally at Disney World! Well, almost.





	Disney World (Almost)

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **eliza  
** you guys are the wOrst

 **fight me  
** what did i do??

 **eliza  
** we got three separate noise complaints yesterday  
not one, not two, but tHree  
okay admittedly one of them was because of me and angelica  
bUt other than that!!!

 **peggy  
** who exactly are we looking at

 **eliza  
** the poly squad for one  
you guys made a lot of noise

 **better than you  
** seriously no one thinks it’s weird we call them the poly squad

 **get ur own dicc  
** yeah we had a lot of fun ((((((((((((((((((;

 **eliza  
** and a lOT OF PEOPLE HEARD YOU

 **disney god  
** if anything we’re simply giving them tips

 **eliza  
** ,,,  
and you!! @ **dosiaaa** @ **aaron burr  
** you two got one as well

 **fight me  
** @ **aaron burr** i am shocked aaron what of your reputation

 **aaron burr  
** You’re not the only ones who know how to have fun, Alexander

 **baguette fucker  
** OOOOHH

 **fight me  
** how candid of you aaron

 **angel  
** all of you suck

 **get ur own dicc  
** well,,,,  
you’re not wrong

 **angel  
** uRgh

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** so do we just skip james’ room and go straight to thomas’ to find him

 **jamesmadd  
** fuck you maria

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m in a serious monogamous relationship no thank you

 **better than you  
** we could change that (;

 **ayyyymaria  
** firstly, i’m gay  
secondly, ew never  
thirdly, if it came down to it and it was a choice between helping to repopulate the earth with you or death, i would choose death **  
** @ **jamesmadd** how are you going out with him

 **peggy  
** your last two points are a bit too similar

 **ayyyymaria  
** shush dear

 **jamesmadd  
** we’re not going out  
can we please just get in the car

 **ayyyymaria  
** touchy

*

 **jamesmadd  
** attention please  
here’s your daily reminder that what’s going on between thomas and i is none of your business  
and for your information  
nothing is going on  
and i would rather not discuss any aspect of our non-existent relationship with any of you

 **disney god  
** yikes

 **jamesmadd  
** am i clear

 **eliza  
** yes  
very clear

 **jamesmadd  
** thank you  
now  
moving on  
DISNEY WORLD

 **disney god  
** DISNEY

*

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **fight me** yo alex i made a playlist for you of all of bastille's 'official' songs  
you know from their debut album, their last ep, and their latest album

 **fight me  
** um okay??

 **dosiaaa  
** you said you wanted to know more about bastille

 **fight me  
** oh right  
i really appreciate this  
thanks theo

*

 **fight me  
** weren’t we going to play that car game

 **peggy  
** oh yeah let’s do it  
the target is asleep anyway

 **jamesmadd  
** nice  
so what’s our story

 **ayyyymaria  
** wait what  
what game

 **jamesmadd  
**_forwarded message  
_**jamesmadd  
**             and the “while you were sleeping” thing is when someone falls asleep everyone else must concoct a story and when the person wakes up you have to make them believe it

 **ayyyymaria  
** ah i see  
so our target is?

 **dosiaaa  
** ****** *********

 **ayyyymaria  
** nice  
so what are we going to do

 **angel  
** wait someone needs to get those messages off his phone

 **jamesmadd  
** on it

 **eliza  
** so it has to start believably  
how about a tree nearly crashed into us when we were driving

 **get ur own dicc  
** he might question why he didn’t wake up

 **eliza  
** n e a r l y crashed into us  
but our brave driver aaron sped ahead just in time

 **get ur own dicc  
** amen

 **angel  
** what if the tree smashes into the car behind us instead

 **eliza  
** i like it  
what else

 **disney god  
** okay so we speed ahead and all of a sudden a different car from behind us signals for us to pull over  
and we stop because they are very clearly angry

 **dosiaaa  
** is having them drive right next to us and shouting in our direction too detailed?

 **disney god  
** no i think it stays

 **fight me  
** and when we pull over  
the driver pulls over too and accuses us of having caused the tree to fall on their friend

 **get ur own dicc  
** and they insist we purposefully made it so that the tree would land on the other car instead of us  
and when we deny it because you know how the hell would we do that  
they pull out a bible and start chanting at us

 **baguette fucker  
** and it’s not that we believe in witchcraft but it’s just that it started raining on us and very specifically on us

 **angel  
** and they insist that we “own up to our mistakes or face god instead”  
and one of them starts to look a little weird so we panic

 **peggy  
** we drive off and they throw the bible at us

 **ayyyymaria**  
luckily it doesn’t damage the car but one of them very distinctly curses us

 **jamesmadd  
** and we probably shouldn’t panic but the car has been acting up and we’ve been feeling a little weird so…

 **fight me  
** this just became very exorcist like  
does aaron need a part or

 **dosiaaa  
** he could just breathe very heavily in the corner  
and when we say feel a little weird he screams  
“you guys are weird but okay” –aaron

 **jamesmadd  
** we’re all in the car we can all hear him  
so now what

 **angel  
** we could play yellow car

 **disney god  
** you’re just upset you lost the last time

 **angel  
** we weren’t even keeping score how could you possibly know who won

 **disney god  
** because i’m the best

 **angel  
** for the love of god

 **disney god  
** i am indeed a god yes

 **angel  
** shut uP

 **eliza  
** how bout we all just act naturally and when ****** starts to wake up we pretend to be really panicky

 **baguette fucker  
** good call

*

 **baguette fucker  
** hE’S WAKING UP

*

 **angel  
** OH COME ON  
HOW AM I THE UNBELIEVABLE ONE

 **ayyyymaria  
** wait did we lose?

 **jamesmadd  
** technically whoever thomas questions makes them the worst loser and we all lose

 **better than you  
** WHO THE FUCK EVEN SAYS “OWN UP TO YOUR MISTAKES OR FACE GOD”

 **angel  
** tHAT REALLY DEVOUT CHRISTIAN AT THE MALL

 **peggy  
** oh yeah them  
they’re really freaky

 **eliza  
** they once pulled out children’s books with depictions of people burning in hell to assure me jesus was real  
needless to say i was not convinced

 **fight me  
** which mall is this?

 **eliza  
** it’s a mall back in nyc dw

 **get ur own dicc  
** i cannot step foot in a church  
i have a feeling i’ll just burst into flames

 **baguette fucker  
** sAme  
i once took those weird quizzes that was like what level of dante’s inferno are you going to and I got 8!!!!

 **disney god  
** you made us all take that quiz

 **get ur own dicc  
** sides i ended up in 8 with you

 **fight me  
** i still can’t believe i only got 6

 **dosiaaa  
** usually people are happy when they are not near the 9th circle  
what circle did hercules get

 **baguette fucker  
** our dear darling precious hercules got 1

 **dosiaaa  
** cmon that’s weak  
that’s limbo  
that’s just eternal shuffling and crying

 **disney god  
** what happened to the further from the 9th circle the better

 **dosiaaa  
** you need to Sin™ a little bit more in your life hercules

 **peggy  
** even i got 8

 **disney god  
** that’s not really something you should be proud of

 **peggy  
** whateverrr

*

 **disney god  
** DISNEY WORLD

 **aaron burr  
** How are you still so happy I’m dead on my feet

 **dosiaaa  
** you did drive for most of the way here

 **angel  
** who’s dealing with the hotel this time

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s still me and eliza because we booked it

 **angel  
** cool  
and while you do that i’m going to casually chill on those comfortable sofas and do nothing

 **eliza  
** you suck

 **angel  
** have fun

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** tHE HOTEL ROOM IS SO COOL  
AND THE BED IS REALLY BIG  
WE’RE SQUISHED TOGETHER ANYWAY

 **eliza  
** thank you for the live update even though we didn’t ask for it  
so what’s the plan

 **baguette fucker  
** we all stay in our rooms for the rest of the night and we only see each other tomorrow when we are going to get our disney world tickets

 **aaron burr  
** Sounds good to me  
Pain of Death policy applies I’m going to bed good night

 **better than you  
** it’s like 4pm

 **aaron burr  
** Listen here you little shit  
When you drive for almost 6 hours without stopping  
You will be very tired  
So unless you were somehow sitting in my lap for the last six hours and steering my hands  
You don’t critique my sleeping time  
Good night

 **dosiaaa  
** well you heard the man

 **fight me  
** i like laf’s idea and i will now be spending an extended period of time with them in the bath good day  
see you later  
or rather see you tomorrow

 **angel  
** not gonna lie i’m kinda tired of your presence

 **eliza  
** really? i couldn’t tell

 **angel  
** so all evening plans are your own to make  
see you tomorrow  
at an unspecified time  
that someone will eventually figure out

 **jamesmadd  
** have fun guys

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** ngl i kinda wanna stay in and do nothing  
but i also wanna go swimming

 **get ur own dicc  
** are you seriously texting while in the bath  
and with lafayette in your lap

 **fight me  
** don’t drag me like that i know hercules is massaging your back

 **get ur own dicc  
** i

 **disney god  
** i really love disney world

 **fight me  
** have you ever been?

 **disney god  
** i think i have? like just before i migrated here my family brought me over to the us  
they said it was a holiday but really they were scoping out the place  
so on the last few days when they were finalising everything they brought me to disney world

 **baguette fucker  
** do you miss ireland

 **disney god  
** er not really?  
i mean i moved here when i was 6  
and i immediately lost contact with everyone there  
and it wasn’t like i was close to them in the first place

 **get ur own dicc  
** seriously laf you’re texting in the bath too?

 **baguette fucker  
** babe **  
** i know you’re only bitching about this because you want to be the one in alex’s lap

 **get ur own dicc  
** ,,,  
u rite

 **baguette fucker  
** i know my boyfriend <3

 **get ur own dicc  
** <3

 **disney god  
** also alex can you even swim won’t you ruin the dye

 **fight me  
** will i??? i never dyed my hair before idk

 **disney god  
** i used to dye my hair i’m pretty sure chlorine ruins it

 **fight me  
** wait you used to have your hair dyed???

 **disney god  
** yeah up until just before i met you i had purple hair

 **fight me  
** purple??  
wAIT THAT HUGE DUDE WITH PURPLE HAIR WAS YOU?  
I HAD LIKE A CRUSH ON YOU

 **disney god  
** well you’re dating me now so..

 **fight me  
** i KNOW THAT  
BUT LIKE JUST BEFORE WE PROPERLY MET I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO YOU ONCE AND LIKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY CUTE BUT THEN WASHINGTON TEXTED ME SO I GOT DISTRACTED

 **baguette fucker  
** ,,,, **  
** you got distracted from a crush by your boss?

 **fight me  
** in my defence it’s kinda like i was working towards a crush but then my boss texted me which caused the feelings computer to crash so

 **get ur own dicc  
** did you just compare your own feelings to a computer

 **fight me  
** yeah

 **get ur own dicc  
** i

 **disney god  
** i was feeling vaguely flattered but now  
honestly  
i’m not even surprised

*

 **disney god  
** you guys know i love you right?

 **get ur own dicc  
** yeah????  
why????

 **disney god  
** i just thought you might want a reminder

 **baguette fucker  
** ofc we know you love us  
we love you too  
what’s up

 **disney god  
** sometimes i feel that because i’m not 100% the most expressive person you guys might feel like i don’t really love you

 **get ur own dicc  
** wHAT HERCULES NEVER  
OFC WE KNOW YOU LOVE US  
AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ‘NOT EXPRESSIVE’  
YOU JUST GAVE ME A BACKRUB  
YOU WANTED TO GO ON A HOLIDAY TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **disney god  
** those are kinda basic things

 **fight me  
** bABE  
EVEN IF YOU DON’T ALWAYS DO THE WHOLE SCREAMING OVER TEXT THING  
WE KNOW YOU LOVE US  
YOU CONSTANTLY SHOW US THAT IN LIKE THE SMALL ACTIONS  
AND THAT COUNTS AS MUCH AS THE BIG ONES

 **baguette fucker  
** JFC WE LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH SOMETIMES WE WANT TO CRY  
BABE  
B A B E  
BABE

 **disney god  
** i just wanted to give you a reminder  
i didn’t expect to be shouted at

 **fight me  
**!!!honestly!!!

 **disney god  
** did you just toss your phone across the room  
why are you crawling across the bed to me??  
oh  
oh oKay  
!!!  
someone should put a ‘do not disturb’ on the door

*

 **James Madison </3  
** _online_

hey  
wanna get dinner together

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE FINALLY AT DISNEY WORLD THANK FUCK. Just a heads up, I'm not going to write their whole Disney World experience, because they're staying for like 5 days or more and I know nothing about Disney World, so I don't want to mess everything up/bore you with repetitive repetitions of Disney World so.
> 
> Today's update is still brought to you by Wild World. If you're interested in that playlist Theo made for Alex, it is right [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/covetsubjugation/playlist/7p8rZlA0nhZ9RgCbTumi4f). Give it a listen if you like.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And not to be shameless, but if anyone wants to casually give me fanart of a poly squad selfie, that would be great. I need it in my life.~~
> 
>  
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you around!


End file.
